The Tides of Destiny
by PyramidHead316
Summary: Counterpart to "Under the Setting Sun." When Obi-Wan fails to defeat Darth Maul and become knighted, Siri must train Anakin in his stead. Their bond will lead them to loss and love, and a confrontation with the very face of the dark side.
1. Destiny's New Path

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. All of us are merely playing in his sandbox. I make no money off of this fic.

AN: Because of certain reasons, I'm going to start posting an alternate version of the story "Under the Setting Sun". This is the story the original version of "Under the Setting Sun," the way I envisioned it. I don't know much of that is left, because it's been a long time since I came up with the story. However, it will include scenes from that original version, in addition to new material I've written.

The first two chapters will start out somewhat similar, but things will quickly become different from there. The two stories will be distinguished by their titles. This is not a replacement for the version Andrea and I are working on, and I will continue to work on that when time allows it. Occasionally the stories will share certain scenes, both for the plotline and out of necessity (because I won't write some scenes over again). Consider them two alternate universes taking place at the same time. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Destiny's New Path**

Two of Naboo's moons shone down upon the gardens of Theed palace. Obi-Wan was well aware of the glances from the other Jedi present. He had failed miserably. Not only had he let that psychotic Sith slay his Master right before his own eyes, he had been too weak to stop him from escaping. The saber burns of his own injuries still stung, but it was nothing like the pain in his heart. He felt that pain stab even deeper as Qui-Gon's funeral pyre was lit.

He took a sharp intake of breath, in order to hold back all the emotions threatening to spill out. Obi-Wan stood at the pyre until the last cinder went out. Qui-Gon was gone. He was deemed unworthy to be knighted. Some other Master would now complete his training. And Anakin…Force only knew what would happen to him. The others soon retreated back inside the palace, including the Masters on the Council. Obi-Wan didn't follow them. He remained outside in the crematorium, watching as the flames consumed Qui-Gon's body. He didn't notice the person silently observing him, pondering whether or not to show herself.

It wasn't until he heard her voice that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned around. "Siri? What are you doing here?"

Siri Tachi was the last person Obi-Wan expected to see. She was recently knighted after an assignment, and was scheduled to go on an undercover mission soon. Why she would be here, Obi-Wan didn't know. However, he couldn't say he wasn't glad to see her, in a way.

"I was on Coruscant when we got the news. I came with the Council," Siri explained. Obi-Wan digested that. He could only imagine what she was feeling.

"Qui-Gon…I can't believe it." Siri shook her head. It was only a few days ago that Qui-Gon Jinn was still alive, and still very much a father figure to Obi-Wan. And now he was gone. She remembered the kindly old Master. He was almost like a father to her as well, even though he disapproved of the relationship she had tried to forge with Obi-Wan. What would they do now without him?

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Kenobi subtly shook his head, averting his eyes from her gaze. "I'm not all right," he said, voice barely masking a world of pain.

Obi-Wan turned away, staring once again at the funeral pyre. "I failed him, Siri. I couldn't save him, and then I couldn't fulfill the promise I made."

Siri had heard about that, the promise Qui-Gon made Obi-Wan commit to on his dying breath. No doubt Obi-Wan was feeling the guilt of not fulfilling that promise, even if the circumstances were beyond his control.

His companion knew she was threading a thin line, but she decided to go ahead anyway. "I don't think that was fair of him, to ask you that on his deathbed," she remarked.

"It doesn't matter. Yoda won't let me train Anakin," Kenobi shook his head. "It's because of Qui-Gon. I couldn't save him, and so the Council thinks I'm not fit to be a Knight yet."

Siri frowned at that. Not fit to be a Knight? That was preposterous! The Council couldn't possibly expect him to defeat a fully trained Sith Lord. No, they couldn't be that foolish. There had to be something else going on, but what that was, Obi-Wan clearly had no desire to express.

Siri listened sympathetically as he continued. "He's all alone now, Siri. No friends, no family, no Jedi Master to warrant his training. Unless someone stands up for him, he's in danger of being sent back to Tatooine. They have slavery there, Siri. _He_ was a slave there."

He had been resentful at first that Qui-Gon would choose this boy over him. But now that Qui-Gon was gone, he realized the truth. Qui-Gon was not trying to replace him. He just saw an enormously talented boy in need of some aid and acted impulsively. And he could see it in the boy, the reason Qui-Gon wanted him to train so badly. The boy was the Chosen One. Anakin had massive potential. But that potential would never be accomplished unless he had someone to support him.

"I will train him then."

Obi-Wan turned sharply to her. "What?"

"I will train him. If it's that important to you, I will train him."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you serious?"

"I was going to go on a mission to infiltrate a slaving ring. I guess they'll just have to find someone else to go in my place," Siri stated off-handedly.

Obi-Wan still wasn't convinced. "Siri, you've only just been made a Knight," he protested. "Do you really think you're ready to train a Padawan?"

"And you are?" Siri countered.

"It's not that simple, Siri. If it was, they would let me train Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"That's different. They might not feel you're ready because of Qui-Gon. I'm not sure you are either."

Obi-Wan looked sharply at her.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan. You're a great Jedi, regardless of what happened with Qui-Gon. The talent is there, I have no doubt of that. But are you really in the right mindset to train a Padawan?" Siri questioned. "You need to grieve, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was a great man. He was almost like your father. That's not the type of thing you get over right away."

Obi-Wan realized she had a point. He was not anywhere near the right mindset to take on a Padawan, even if the Council allowed him to train Anakin. His morose mentality wasn't going to inspire the boy, and it sure wouldn't do him any favors.

Maybe this was for the best…

Siri could see that he was still unsure. "I'm a Knight, Obi-Wan. That counts for something," she said. "I have more experience than you, and it just might give me the edge I need with the Council. If they're going to give anyone the right to train him, it'll be."

"You really think they'll go for that?"

"They'll have no choice. I'm not going to let them do this to you, Obi-Wan. You deserve better than to live your life full of guilt because you didn't fulfill your Master's last request. And if what you say about Anakin is true, then I can't let them do this to Anakin either."

Obi-Wan considered that. It was an intriguing idea, one that was tantalizing in its potential. But still, he couldn't help but feel that Siri was ignoring the more realistic aspects of their situation. Adi Gallia was a tough Master to train under, tougher than Qui-Gon in some respects. Obi-Wan held little doubt she would allow Siri to undertake this option without some strong protest on her part. And if the Council sided with her…Then there was Master Yoda to deal with, and Master Windu.

"What if the Council doesn't approve?"

Siri gave a cocky half-smile. "Then I'll just assume the title of Jedi Master", she answered. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Very few people have assumed the title of Master in history, Siri. Jorus C'baoth is the only one."

"And the Council let him get away with that, didn't they? He didn't even have a good reason for it. At least I have a good reason for it."

"This is crazy…" Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It is. I was only joking, however," Siri stated.

"I know."

"Is there anyone else who can take him?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan thought about it. "Hmm...Master Drallig, possibly. But he's all the way on Coruscant. The Council won't allow Anakin to come with us. Besides, he already has his eye on another student."

Siri sighed. "Then it'll have to be me."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "This is insane…"

"It is. Does that mean you don't want to try it?" Siri asked.

"No. Anakin deserves better." Obi-Wan almost smiled. Almost. "Let's go for it."

"Exactly the response I wanted to hear." Siri said. She too almost smiled, but there was no getting around the situation that brought them to this. It came out more like a twisted grimace.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, watching as the flames consumed burned over what was left of Qui-Gon's body.

"Obi-Wan…"

He turned to look at her.

"Do you want to…talk about it?" Siri asked.

"No," Obi-Wan responded shortly.

"Okay," she replied, not wanting to test his patience.

"I'm sorry," Siri uttered quietly, wishing she could get closer to him. Obi-Wan really needed a shoulder to cry on. She subtly linked her arm with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan made no reply, though he did not pull away from her affection. They stayed there until the flames finally cooled over the ashes.

* * *

Anakin was still awake when Obi-Wan came to visit him. He knew he should have gone to bed already; the Queen – Padmé – told him so, but he couldn't get over what happened tonight. Qui-Gon was gone. He'd known the Jedi was dead, having been killed by that thing the Masters called a Sith Lord, but it hadn't really sunk in until he saw the body lying there on the funeral pyre. Qui-Gon was gone and he was left stranded in a strange place with no one but the droids and Padmé to keep him company.

He was alone.

And now Obi-Wan was coming to talk to him. Anakin wondered what the Padawan wanted with him. He knew the Padawan was broken up over Qui-Gon's death, but he didn't really know him that well. Somehow, Anakin didn't think Obi-Wan liked him very much. But Obi-Wan had been acting nice to him recently, so maybe he was wrong.

Obi-Wan stepped inside and gathered Anakin's attention.

"I already know what you're going to say. I'm not going to be a Jedi, am I?"

The boy walked away looking distraught. Obi-Wan's heart went out to him. He looked so sullen, so disheartened. This was not the Anakin Skywalker he had met a couple days ago. Hopefully the upcoming news would prompt that boy to make reappearance.

He nodded towards the Jedi waiting outside, prompting Siri to make her move.

Anakin heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Obi-Wan coming towards him with a blonde haired woman of about his age.

"Anakin, this is Siri Tachi. She's my very close, personal friend," Obi-Wan introduced his companion.

"Hi."

"Hi," Siri greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Anakin stuck out his hand like his mother taught him.

"Nice to meet you, too." Siri was impressed by the boy's politeness.

"Anakin, we have some important news for you," Obi-Wan stated.

The young boy waited anxiously. This was it, he assured himself. They were going to send him back. After all he'd done to try and become a Jedi, they were going to send him back.

He had failed his mom…and Master Qui-Gon too.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan knelt down in front of him, "Siri has agreed to take you on as a Padawan."

Anakin stared at the two Jedi.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," Siri assured him. The wonder was evident in his voice.

"Wow! I thought I'd never get a chance to be a Jedi." Suddenly he noticed the Padawan braid behind Siri's ear. "But…what about your own Master?"

Obi-Wan and Siri traded glances – Obi-Wan hadn't expected the boy to be that astute.

"Don't worry about her. We'll handle that," Siri told him. She was surprised he had caught that. Although she had already been made a Knight, for reasons due to being involved with various missions, she had yet to have a formal Knighting ceremony. As a result, the braid was still attached to her. Clearly he had already picked up on some things from his time hanging around Qui-Gon. Or perhaps, it was a result of making the connection between Obi-Wan and their shared trait. Either way, she was pleasantly surprised that he was that sharp.

Siri knelt down to his level. "Anakin, I can't promise you that I'll be like Qui-Gon. But I'll try to train you to the best of my abilities. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

"So, what do you say?" Obi-Wan asked. Siri held out her hand.

"I…" Anakin hesitated for the briefest of instances. "I accept."

Obi-Wan and Siri smiled.

"Good. Now give me a hug," Siri stated.

Anakin leaned into the woman's open arms, feeling compelled to trust her despite having just met her. There was something about Siri Tachi that made him feel safe. She reminded him of his mother, in that way.

Over the boy's shoulder, Obi-Wan and Siri looked approvingly at each other, each giving the other a faint nod.

This was going to work. It was going to work and Anakin would be trained into the Jedi he deserved to be.

* * *

Siri waited impatiently outside of Master Yoda's chambers. She had insisted on speaking with him, Master Windu, and her own Master tonight. The events of the last few days swirled in her head. A Sith, the first one in over a thousand years, had appeared. A Zabrak, from the sound of it, who matched Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in every aspect of Jedi training. He had murdered Qui-Gon Jinn right before Obi-Wan's eyes and then fled, after delivering a minor injury and defeat to Obi-Wan. At his Master's dying request, he had asked Master Yoda for permission to train the slave boy, Anakin. Qui-Gon believed the boy to be a child of prophecy. The Chosen One. The one who would save them all from the Sith.

But most of the Council considered the boy too old to begin training and feared the raw power they sensed from the child. Siri did not fear him though. In fact, she'd felt connected to Anakin the instant she'd met him. How could the Council suggest they send him back to Tatooine? Back to a life of slavery, where he would know nothing but a life of misfortune and cruelty? The boy's mother had given him up to spare him of that existence and Siri would be damned if she'd let a mother's sacrifice be for naught.

Once Master Yoda had denied Obi-Wan's request, she knew what she had to do. She felt badly that Yoda had said Obi-Wan was not yet ready to become a Knight. She felt his sorrow, grief, and shame. She wanted to be there for him, but he had already shut her out. She, on the other hand, was already a Knight, and a successful one to boot. All she needed was to play her cards right and she would be able to take Anakin as her Padawan. Adi was the biggest obstacle. If her former Master decided to put up a protest, it could be a big wait before she was allowed the privilege to train Anakin. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Adi had to know Siri well enough that she wouldn't do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary. Finally, she was admitted to Yoda's chambers and took a seat on a round, meditation pad. Directly across from her was Master Yoda. To his right was Master Mace Windu and on Yoda's left sat her own Master, Adi Gallia.

"Siri, tell us why you have gathered us here at this late hour?" Mace requested of her.

"Masters, I have a greatly important matter to talk to you about," Siri said.

"Go on," Mace said.

"Masters, I request permission to train the boy, Anakin Skywalker," she said frankly.

The Council members exchanged glances of disbelief. Hadn't they settled this already?

"How did you find out about that?" Mace asked.

"Obi-Wan told me," Siri replied. Mace sighed in a weary breath. He was getting tired of dealing with this.

"The boy will not be trained, Siri," Mace replied.

"And why not?" Siri demanded.

"We have already given Obi-Wan the reasons why he will not be trained. He is too old, too angry. It will be very difficult for him to unlearn everything his mother taught," Mace said, in tones of strained patience.

"Great danger I fear in his training," Yoda nodded.

Siri tried to restrain herself – Anakin was only a child. _It's just Yoda_, she told herself. _He doesn't mean anything by it. He senses danger in everything._ _And that's if Anakin isn't trained properly. I can do this._

From across the Jedi, Adi Gallia regarded her former pupil with disbelief and an almost indignant outrage. Under her tutelage, her former Padawan had gotten herself into some strange situations, but this was beyond anything she had ever done before.

"Siri, you are still a recent Knight, barely past your trials," Adi protested. "You cannot seriously believe you are ready to take on a Padawan."

"Master, I can do this. I know I'm young, but the Force is telling me I have to do this. And I consider this boy's training the most challenging trial I will ever undertake," Siri said. "And I was trained by the best. Adi, please have faith in your training of me. I know I can do this."

"Siri, that boy is dangerous!" Adi exclaimed.

"Not in the right hands, he's not. He has ambition, a thirst for knowledge, a desire to help those in need, and great potential. Sound familiar?" Siri asked, using the words they had often used to describe her. She didn't notice the way Yoda was looking at her curiously, almost with an intrigued expression.

Mace considered her request, touching the fingertips of his hands. They didn't often have a person coming to them with such a determined request. Qui-Gon was the last one, and well...the less said about that, the better. He preferred not to think about that at the moment. And yet, he could feel the potential inside Anakin Skywalker. Could it be done? Mace wondered. Could the boy possibly be trained from a background of slavery to become the greatest Knight they had ever known? It was a long shot, but stranger things had happened in the history of the Order. Mace himself had voted in favor of training him. Though the boy needed discipline, he was not a lost cause in Mace's estimation. There was much that could be done to shape him.

"She has a point. In the right hands, he could be molded into a great warrior," Mace mumbled to Yoda.

Adi gave him a look of disbelief.

"You cannot be serious. Qui-Gon was foolish to even consider the boy!" Adi interjected, visibly incredulous at the idea.

"Master Yoda, I know that taking Anakin as my Padawan is right for me. He is only a child; one that had the misfortune of being a slave. I feel a kindred likeness with him. I can teach him, because I understand him," Siri pleaded.

Yoda contemplated Siri's request. The little Master sat in his chair, face passive and hands touching comfortable in a portrait of wisdom. He had sensed the boy was dangerous. He had said as much to Obi-Wan. But now, something was different about the way he perceived the boy and his future. He felt something in the Force, urging him to take a second look at Anakin's future - the future he had dismissed as too dangerous to gamble on. Incredibly, the feeling seemed to be focused around Siri Tachi and her training of the boy. As hard as it was to believe, she and the boy were linked in a way that marveled his ancient senses. This felt right.

"Hmm…a difficult choice you ask of us. To entrust a first-year Knight with a Padawan, an easy choice it is not. Care must be taken, with the Padawan and the Knight." Siri felt her heart sink; it was obvious where Yoda was going with this. "However, a difference in perspective I have experienced recently, stemming from this very council," Siri lifted her head, "Ready to train a student Obi-Wan was not. Ready you are. Sensed it through the Force I have. A noble thing you do for this boy, putting yourself in the place of his mentor. An easy task, training him will not be. A great gamble we take. But an opportunity to correct that, you will have. Watching you closely we will be. A great responsibility has been has been saddled onto your shoulders, Siri Tachi. Prove us wrong, you must. Granted, your request is," Yoda said. Siri was stunned, though she quickly recovered herself, smiling joyously at the green-skinned Master.

"Thank you Master," she bowed.

"Master…you cannot be serious," Adi protested, stunned almost to the point of speechlessness.

"Serious I am, Master Gallia. Felt a stirring in the Force, I have. Right this feels, when contemplate it deeper I do," Yoda said, his eyes almost twinkling. It was obvious to Siri something had happened in this short time frame. Had he felt the same thing she had?

"Respect my decision, you will, Master Gallia. And be proud of your apprentice, you should," Yoda said to Adi.

"Yes Master," she answered, though it was clear she was anything but.

"Congratulations, my Padawan. It seems you have a Padawan," Adi said, though her voice held no mirth.

"Master, I'm sorry I had to do this like this," Siri stated, "But it was necessary. I had to make sure Anakin didn't go back to that Force-awful planet." Adi paid her no mind. Siri frowned, but she knew it was to be expected. She knew Adi was upset, but she hoped Adi would understand why she had done this. She knew it would probably be a long time before Adi spoke to her again, and she was prepared to deal with that. Only time would tell whether Adi forgave her for this.

Yoda's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry you should not be, Knight Tachi. A great thing you do for this boy," Yoda lightly chided her, clearly praising her despite his doubts about Anakin.

"Thank you, Master," Siri bowed deeply, filled with gratitude beyond words.

* * *

_Read & review, but be nice. And respect Andrea's version nonetheless. ;)_


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars. All settings and characters belong to him.

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed this fic. Well, I've finally decided to update this fic! I was actually having doubts about its necessity for a while, especially when Under the Setting Sun seemed to pick up again, as far as getting new material written. I still have to post more frequently, but at least I'm feeling inspired again. But the more the I think about, the more I realize this story needs to be told, because I want to do certain things different from Andrea's version and I'll never get the opportunity there. I don't mind that, because that's what a collaboration fic is about - compromise - but there are two different scenarios I envision here, and I think I really would like to write this story. I won't take a year to update next time, because that was definitely too long to let this fic sit here. So, kick back and I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reunions**

_10 years later..._

"I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to hold off the vote, my friends," Palpatine was telling the Jedi. "More and more star systems are joining the Separatists." They were in his office, Masters Windu and Yoda, joined by Luminara Unduli, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Plo Koon – the five foremost members of the Jedi Council, discussing the threat of the Separatists. For centuries, the various star systems that made up the Republic had coexisted in peace, for the most part. Now that peace was threatened. A growing Separatist movement threatened to shatter that peace, and bring war along with it. And worst of all, the Senate was at a loss on what to do. Half of them were scrambling to call for the creation of an army to counteract the increasing numbers of the Separatists, while others were saying that a diplomatic solution was still possible. And others were caught in the middle, unwilling to choose one side or the other.

"If they do break away –" Mace Windu began, only to be cut off by Palpatine.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for over a thousand years be split in two," the Chancellor proclaimed. "My negotiations will not fail."

Mace Windu stared at the man who was Chancellor. "If they do, you must realize that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers," he said solemnly, trying to impart the seriousness of the situation. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that the Chancellor was completely oblivious to the danger involved.

And _that_ worried him more than anything.

Mace Windu knew the Jedi were not prepared for a war. None of them were. There hadn't been a full-scale war in the Republic for over a thousand years. Not since the New Sith Wars, which were fought over a thousand years ago. The Jedi were not soldiers. If they were asked to participate in a war, without adequate support from the Republic, the results could be catastrophic for the Order.

Chancellor Palpatine turned his attention towards the oldest member of the Council. "Master Yoda. Do you really think it will come to war?"

"Hmm, the dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is," the diminutive master said, his face deep in contemplation.

Suddenly, a holoprojector activated itself on the Chancellor's desk. Palpatine had been waiting for this.

An aide for the Chancellor appeared, speaking Huttese. "The Loyalist Committee has arrived, your honor," the Rodian aide said.

"Send them in," Palpatine said.

The hologram disappeared.

"We will discuss this matter later," Palpatine told the Jedi apologetically.

Moments later, the group of alien and human senators arrived. Among them was Bail Organa, the senator of Alderaan, and Orn Free Taa, the senator from Ryloth. They were known as the Loyalist Committee, a group of senators working to preserve the Republic. They were accompanied by various aides, Orn Free Taa especially, with his entourage of Twi'lek females. The committee consisted of 10 members in total, though the majority of them were not present for this meeting. They were the brightest senators in the Republic – pillars of leadership among their respective communities.

And then there was Senator Amidala.

The senator from Naboo was accompanied by her handmaidens and the captain of her guards, and the Gungan Representative Jar Jar Binks. She seemed fiercely determined as ever, despite the fact that she had just survived an assault on her starship only a few hours ago.

It was little wonder she was the de facto leader of the Loyalist Committee, alongside Bail Organa. Illustrious in her accomplishments, she radiated a confidence that few in the Senate could hope to match. That confidence was matched by a compassion for all beings in the galaxy, human and non-human alike. Together with the other committee members, they made a formidable group, one that could stand up to anyone who believed the Republic was not worth defending.

Senator Amidala wore a determined expression, and from her position at the head of the group, it was obvious who was in control. Separating from the group, Mas Amedda moved to stand beside the Chancellor.

"Senator Amidala. Heard about your tragedy on the landing platform we did. Seeing you alive is indeed a great blessing for us," Master Yoda remarked.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Padmé suppressed tears. There would be time to grieve for Cordé later. Right now she needed to focus on what was important.

She turned to Master Windu. "Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo," Mace Windu responded.

"I think it was the Separatists," Padmé said, knowing full well how that sounded. "Specifically, their leader." The Separatists had become a very visible presence in the galaxy, but the mysterious leader who controlled their movement remained a mystery.

"Milady, our intelligence sources are very well connected. If the Separatists were involved in this in any way, we would know about it," Master Windu remarked.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. That seemed rather short-sighted. If the Trade Federation could hide an entire plot to invade Naboo from the Jedi, then the Separatists could certainly hide an assassination plot from their contacts.

But, for certain senatorial delegates, the Jedi were unquestionable in their knowledge. Disagreeing with them would be seeing as a sign of betrayal, and Padmé couldn't afford to be seen as challenging the Jedi openly. She had to be polite to them, whether she agreed with them or not.

"One thing is for certain Senator. In grave danger, you are," Yoda pointed out.

Padmé nodded wearily, though a part of her almost felt annoyed with the Jedi. She knew they were trying to be supportive of her, but it wasn't working that way at the moment. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that someone wanted her dead. She wanted to focus on the identity of her attacker, not stay here and argue about the semantics of her situation.

She restrained her urge to give a biting retort, knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated here. She forced herself to focus on the meeting, as the Chancellor spoke again.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palpatine suggested, facing the Jedi Masters.

"A bodyguard?" Padmé questioned.

He couldn't be serious. That was an insult to her entire security assortment! "Chancellor, you must be joking," Padmé declared, not caring how she sounded. She knew there was a danger of another attack, but there was no need to involve the Jedi in this. Her security force could handle the job, and she could take care of herself. It wasn't the Jedi who prevented the assassination attempt on the landing pad.

"Chancellor, with all due respect, I do not believe the situation –"

"Is that serious?" Palpatine finished for her. "No, but I do, milady. I'm all too aware how additional security might prove inconvenient for you. But how about someone you know? Perhaps an old friend like...Master Tachi," Palpatine mused. He looked at Mace and the Councilors.

"That's possible. She's just returned from a border dispute on Ansion," Mace replied cautiously.

"It's settled, then," Palpatine said cheerfully.

Padmé spoke up in protest almost immediately. She knew it was a losing argument, but she couldn't let him push her into this without a fight.

"Chancellor, I do not think this is necessary," Padmé said, carefully fighting the urge to snap at him. She knew she couldn't lose her temper with him, but this was going overboard. But the Chancellor was unmoved.

"I disagree. I think it is very necessary, to protect a senator such as yourself, when you're so crucially involved in the vote against this Military Creation Act," the Chancellor said. Seeing that Padmé was still unconvinced, he added a slightly emotional tone to his voice, and his expression took on an earnest glance. "Do it for me, milady. The thought of losing you...is unbearable," Palpatine pleaded.

Padmé regarded the Chancellor closely. There was something unsettling about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She couldn't help but wonder if he had some other motivation for assigning her a bodyguard. The senator sighed. She didn't want to get saddled with extra security, but it looked like she had no choice in the matter.

On the plus side, perhaps it would be good to see Anakin and Siri again. Ani...she wondered how he had grown up. Was he taller than her now? Was he handsome? Surely he was. He had been such a cute little boy back when they first met, ten years ago.

And as for Master Tachi, it would be good to connect with someone who had a grasp of the situation, who wasn't in the Senate or in her guard.

* * *

The turbolift ascended to the top of the gleaming tower, glistening with artificial sunlight. 500 Republica was an exclusive residence few people could hope to see. Its massive towers contained the dwelling areas for some of the Senate's most famous politicians. Chancellor Palpatine was rumored to maintain a residence somewhere in the illustrious complex, which showed how exclusive the building truly was. The four tower block was the main body of the residence, but it was not the only part. Away from the main building, the Senate Apartment Complex housed the apartment for one of the most influential senators of the Republic.

Inside the turbolift, two figures waited patiently for their lift to come to a halt. One of them was a woman of average height and weight, whose petite appearance belied her strength and resilience. The other was a sandy-haired young man of above average height, whom others might call lanky in appearance. Both were dressed in Jedi robes with their cloaks, although the latter wore dark colored robes - a symbol of his private rebellion against the Jedi standard. He nervously shifted about from foot to foot, though he tried his best to appear calm. Sensing his nervousness, the woman did her best not to smile. Siri rolled her eyes, partly in annoyance and partly in amusement.

"You're nervous."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master," Anakin remarked, as if he was incredulous that she couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so nervous.

Siri stared at him briefly. It was evident what was bothering Anakin. She knew it was inevitable from the moment she'd first gotten the assignment that she was to report to the Naboo Embassy's apartment.

"I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing us again, Anakin."

Anakin couldn't be so sure. What did a senator who was rich and famous have to look forward to about meeting with a scrawny 19 year old Padawan and his master? It wasn't like they were close friends or anything. They hadn't kept in touch, despite their attempts to do so. They were just too busy, Padmé with her planetary duties, and Anakin with his training in the Jedi.

He kept telling himself that Padmé wasn't like that. That she cared about people. She wasn't one of those elitist jerks who were so common among the wealthy. It didn't change the fact that she was way out of his league.

"That's easy for you to say. You're a Jedi Master. She has to respect you," Anakin said sullenly.

"And she will respect you too," Siri assured him. "You've accomplished much in the past ten years."

Her Padawan paused to consider that. "I have, haven't I?" Anakin contemplated proudly.

"Yes, you have," Siri said with a smile.

"I've saved your life on several occasions," Anakin boasted, even more proudly now.

"You haven't saved my life," Siri countered matter-of-factly. "You've just given me a helping hand in certain difficult situations." Anakin gave a snort of disbelief.

"If you say so, Master," Anakin said. They smiled to themselves, enjoying the banter that flowed easily between them. It was one of the things they liked most about each other. Some Masters and Padawans weren't so lucky, finding it difficult to communicate with each other. It was nice to know they could trade quips with each other and not have the other person take offense by it. They didn't mean anything by it, and in their own way, it was an easier way of acknowledging what they often didn't state aloud.

"Remember Anakin, this is a professional meeting. We are not here visiting old friends, but as Jedi assigned to perform a very important function," Siri reminded him.

Anakin nearly rolled his eyes. That was Siri – always devoted to her duty.

The turbolift opened up to the top floor. They were greeted by a familiar Gungan who rushed up to them to greet them.

"Master Tachi. Mesa very pleased to meet you," Jar Jar Binks said. He took notice of Anakin, who did his best not to smile. "Ani? Little Ani?" Before Anakin could respond, he found himself wrapped up in a giant bear hug that nearly smothered him. "Mesa so happy to see you!"

Siri did her best not to smile, while the Gungan manhandled her overwhelmed Padawan. The amphibian alien finally released him, letting Anakin breath a sigh of relief.

"It's good to see you too, Jar Jar," Anakin said, laughing despite himself.

The Gungan led them into the common room. It was a nice place, the Jedi realized. Very well furnished and with an exquisite decor. Very fitting for a senator. As they looked around the expensive apartment, Anakin was overtaken by the sense of awe he felt at being here, waiting to meet with Padmé once again.

He remembered the last time he had seen her, ten years ago...

"_Master Tachi says she's going to train me...at least, I think she is," Anakin said. _

"_That's wonderful Ani," Padmé replied. _

"_Yeah…but I'm going to miss you Padmé," Anakin said sadly. _

"_Oh Ani, this isn't goodbye forever. We'll meet again," Padmé assured him _

"_I hope so," Anakin said. Padmé had a sad look on her face, though she was easily the more composed of the two. _

"_I want you to remember me," Anakin said morosely._

"_I will remember you. You're a very special boy, Ani," Padmé said, with gentle compassion in her voice. "You deserve everything the best life possible can give you."_

_The two children embraced in a tight hug. Anakin buried his face in her handmaiden's robe, letting the tears fall free without shame. Yet amidst the tears, Anakin had a burning resolve that this was not the end of their friendship. They would see each other again someday._

Anakin shook off the memories that assailed him. It was only a flashback, but it still seemed so vivid in his mind. Siri was apparently in the dark about it, from what he could see. Anakin stopped short once he realized who was in their midst.

Standing before them was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Gorgeous chocolate tresses were drawn up into a tight bun-like hairstyle bound in ornate gold fasteners. That was nothing compared to the dress she wore, a long sleeve purple dress with sequins adorning the main body and sleeves of the gown. But it was Padmé who gave the outfit its flair, with her soft features and flawless skin, wearing a gold choker around her neck that only accentuated her beauty. She would look good in anything, but in this getup, she looked positively regal and majestic. Anakin hadn't been sure exactly what she would look like in person, after ten years, but she had grown up from that young girl he had known and was now an incredibly powerful presence. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Master Tachi, it is very good to see you again," Padmé said happily. The blonde Jedi hadn't changed a bit. She still looked the same in her tan Jedi robes and cloak, and it looked like she had barely aged at all. The only signs were some slight lines around her eyes and a more mature presence that she carried. Padmé was regal in her senatorial gown, but Siri commanded respect, despite her simple garb. Siri gave her a bow, showing her the respect that was due. Padmé then noticed the young man to her right.

"Ani? Is that you?" Padmé asked incredulously.

The young man standing before her was not what she expected. She didn't know what to expect, and while she knew he couldn't stay a little boy, she was still thinking of the Anakin from Tatooine she knew ten years ago. But this was no little boy…this was a man. He was tall and slim, with a short sandy haircut in the Padawan style, accompanied by the telltale braid. He was oddly refined in his dark tunics and trousers, and she had to admit, he looked kind of handsome. But there was something in the way he carried himself, some sense of insecurity and muted timidity, that showed he still had some growing to do. Nevertheless, he was a far cry from little Ani, who had blown up the Trade Federation control ship with no idea of what he was doing.

Anakin's heart stopped momentarily as he realized she was addressing _him_. His mouth went dry, and he didn't have a clue as to what to say. All he could think of was that this beautiful, intelligent goddess was addressing _him_.

"You've grown," Padmé said, for lack of anything else to say.

"So have you," Anakin seized on the moment, before he realized what he was saying. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. Uh, for a senator, I mean," he stumbled. His cheeks flushed a shade of red, while Siri

nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance at her young apprentice's antics. He quickly looked down at the floor, eager to avoid the gaze from Padmé's face that he knew must reflect disdain.

Padmé was taken aback for a moment. And suddenly, her thoughts from earlier evaporated, as she saw his apparent nervousness and almost endearing shyness. Regardless of the change in appearance, this was still Anakin. He was still the same little boy who had told her he cared for her and would try to assist wherever possible, even if he was taller and had that odd air of refinement about him.

"Oh, Ani. You'll always be that little boy from Tatooine," Padmé giggled. It was too much to see him like this, all embarrassed and flustered.

Anakin felt his stomach plummet to the ground.

Little boy? He wasn't a boy. He was 19! Granted, he wasn't impressive. He was barely muscular and he was far too gangly for his liking. But did she have to remind him of when he was a boy, scared and dependent on everyone to take care of him? Yet he said nothing, frustrated as he was. Why couldn't he find the words to communicate with her? She was just a senator. He was a Jedi. Wasn't he used to dealing with royalty by now?

Padmé led them to a pair of sofas in the center room, where they took a seat opposite her. She reclined in the settee, regarding the pair that had been assigned as her bodyguards.

"I assure you milady, we will not interfere with the security routines you've implemented. Nobody will know we're here," Siri said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi. However, I am not interested in more bodyguards. I want to know who's trying to kill me," Padmé said.

"That's a determined statement," Siri said wryly.

"Well, I'm not about to take this lightly, and allow myself to become a victim," Padmé answered. "I'm not some helpless doll, regardless of what the Chancellor and the Jedi Council seem to think. No offense, Master Jedi," she said, feeling her cheeks coloring as she realized how that might be interpreted.

"None taken," Siri smirked, quite understanding of what Amidala meant. "I know they can be trying sometimes." They certainly tried her patience when it came to Anakin, and herself as well.

Anakin frowned as he thought darkly about their situation. The thought of someone trying to harm Padmé was offensive on several levels, and it took all he had to restrain his anger at the persons responsible. They wanted her dead, and all because she was trying to help people. _Sociopathic bastards_, Anakin thought sourly, scowling inwardly at the ungrateful wretches of the galaxy. Well, they could forget about that. No one was going to be harming Padmé anytime soon; not while he was here. He would make sure of that.

To recover from his earlier embarrassment and nervousness, he put on a strong front for Padmé, trying to let her know just how dedicated he was to protecting her.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé," Anakin stated resolutely.

Siri placed her hand on Anakin's forearm, perhaps as a warning. Anakin thought he'd overstepped his bounds, until his Master spoke.

"I agree," Siri said.

Padmé couldn't hide her surprise. "I'm surprised by that. Other Jedi wouldn't think that way."

"Other Jedi are fools," Siri said, with a tight smile. "You have to investigate who is threatening your client in order to protect them. If you don't know who's behind this, you're going to find yourself dodging attack after attack. It's not a matter of overstepping your bounds, it's simply common sense."

Anakin looked over at Siri in surprise. He had expected her to disagree, but Siri surprised by acknowledging that they had to take charge of the situation. He should have expected better. Another Jedi might have stuck strictly to his directives and made a bad impression in the process, but Siri was better than them. Siri wasn't a conventional Jedi, and while she had her moments of abiding by the rules, she was very much unconventional when it came to handling the guidelines of a mission.

This wasn't just about his attraction to Padmé, although that was certainly a factor. It just simply made sense to uncover the identity of the attacker, so that they wouldn't be dodging assassination attack after assassination attack.

"Perhaps the mystery behind this attack will be revealed just by your presence here," Padmé said, feeling strangely reassured by their dedication. They were going to help her, regardless of that Jedi Council said. They stood up and Siri regarded Captain Typho, who had entered to greet the individuals who would be helping him protect the senator. Padmé almost smiled at the guard's obvious hero worship.

"I'm looking forward to working you," Typho said, eagerly shaking Siri's hand.

The Jedi nodded. "I'll want to see the security arrangements you've made then," Siri said. They took off for another of the rooms in the apartment, with Padmé following closely behind them to listen to the details, seemingly forgetting about Anakin. The Jedi Padawan didn't know whether to be relieved or offended that Siri opted not to include him in her conversation with Typho, and that Padmé didn't see fit to correct that oversight. Before she fully left, though, Siri turned around and approached him, much to his surprise.

"Don't be so glum, Padawan," she said, as if reading his every thought. Anakin couldn't believe he was that obvious, and it did little to reassure his wounded ego. "It doesn't suit you, and besides…" the Jedi Master trailed off, giving him a mischievous look. Anakin wondered if she was amused by the situation.

"She was pleased to see us," Siri said, sharing a slight smile as she touched his shoulder in a reassuring manner. The results were mixed, but Anakin wasn't about to tell her that. He appreciated the gesture; it was just going to take more than a kind gesture to make him feel better.

Anakin nodded mutely, as Siri went back to discuss the security details with Captain Typho and Padmé.

Anakin stared from where he remained in the room. He noticed Jar Jar come up beside him and couldn't help but let some sadness filter into his voice.

"Ten years, Jar Jar. She hasn't seen me in ten years and I don't even get so much as a hug," he said miserably. Jar Jar patted his arm sympathetically. The Gungan wasn't the best at reading emotions, but he supposed it was obvious what his thought was: _she's forgotten me completely_.

"Mesa wouldn't take it personally, Ani. Shesa happy…happier than mesa seen in a long time. Desa bad times Ani, but shesa happy to have you here," Jar Jar said, hoping that Ani would see what was obvious to him.

Anakin wished he could believe him, but it almost seemed like Padmé looked down on him, for some reason. Not that she thought he was below her station, but she couldn't get past the image of the little boy she remembered, to see him as the man he was today. It was rather annoying, to be honest, and he couldn't help but feel some resentment at her casual dismissal of him.

He supposed that was just as much his fault as it was hers. He hadn't kept in contact with her, and so he hadn't given her the chance to know him as a growing young man. She only knew the boy she remembered, and the tall stranger now standing there before her alongside a powerful Jedi Knight.

He supposed he would just have to get to know her again. At least it would make for an interesting assignment. And if he was lucky, maybe he would do more than just get to know her.


End file.
